Heart to Heart
by ohclaren
Summary: Why everybody starring at my Moms ? Go away ! She is belong to my Dad / OOC / semi-canon /


Written | Babyrosse

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto©

but

Keep calm the story

is belong to Babyrosse©

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Family's fic

Semi canon | OOC | Drama

.

.

.

Why everybody starring at my Moms ?

Go away !

She is belong to my Dad

.

.

.

" Sarada ? … Ayo cepat bangun sayang ! " suara itu menggema dihampir semua lorong koridor kediaman Uchiha.

Sementara itu sang Nyonya Uchiha tengah sibuk didapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk putrinya. Dia kembali berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya. " Sarada ? Kalau kau belum bangun Mama akan ─ Oh… kau sudah bangun ? " Sakura mengulas senyum tak bersalah melihat putrinya sudah duduk manis dimeja makan.

" Apa kau ada misi hari ini ? " tanya Sakura meletakkan semangkuk nasi di depan Sarada.

" Tidak, tapi aku mau latihan hari ini. " kata Sarada membetulkan letak kacamatanya. " Mama mau menemaniku latihan ? " tanya Sarada penuh harap menatap Sakura.

Sakura mendesah lalu mengusap pucuk kepala putrinya, " Hari ini Mama akan sangat sibuk dirumah sakit, bahkan sebenarnya Mama harus pergi ke Suna karna disana membutuhkan pelatihan tenaga medis… "

Sarada menunduk mengambil sumpitnya, sebenarnya dia sangat bangga mempunyai orangtua yang hebat dan masih diandalkan oleh Desa tapi itu membuat mereka tak bisa bersamanya ─ terutama Papanya yang jarang pulang karna misi.

" Jangan pasang wajah sedih seperti itu karna minggu depan Papamu akan pulang lho… "

Sakura tahu yang dapat membuat Sarada bahagia adalah kepulangan Sasuke, tapi dia sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak tahu pasti kapan Sasuke bisa pulang kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

Sarada berjalan menuju tempat latihan dengan menenteng kotak bekal dari Mamanya sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit, dia juga membawa sekantung buah jeruk pemberian seorang nenek penjual buah.

" Bawalah ini Nak, Sakura-san sudah banyak membantuku saat aku sakit dan aku belum sempat berterimakasih padanya. "

Belum lagi jika dia lewat didepan kedai senbei dekat kantor Hokage maka dia pasti akan ditarik oleh penjualnya menyuruhnya membawa pulang dua kantong plastik besar berisi senbei.

" Dulu keluargamu memberikan resep rahasianya padaku dan aku belum sempat berterimakasih pada Sasuke-san… "

Maka dari itu setiap ke kantor Hokage, Sarada selalu berjalan memutar menghindar dari kedai senbei itu.

" Oii ! Sarada-chan ! "

Sarada menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang gadis gemuk berlari kearahnya melambaikan tangan dengan membawa keripik kentang, " Kau mau kemana ? " tanya Chouhou.

" Latihan. Kau tidak ikut misi bersama Shikadai dan Inojin ? " karna seingat Sarada kedua teman seangkatannya itu sedang ada misi ke Iwagakure dan lagi Chouchou adalah teman satu team mereka.

" Ah…aku absent, Hogake bilang akan memberikan misi lain padaku nanti… lagipula aku ingin bersantai hehehe… " kekehnya, " Mau berlatih bersama Boruto ? "

" Che… waktuku akan terbuang sia-sia kalau berlatih bersamanya. " decak Sarada.

" Kalau begitu kita kerumah Shikadai yuk ! " ajak Chouchou.

" Eh ? Dia kan sedang ada missi, untuk apa pergi kesana ? "

Chouchou menarik paksa lengan putri Uchiha itu, " Kita melihat Kazekage-sama. "

" Ee… ? "

Dan disinilah kedua gadis kecil itu berdiri di dekat tiang listrik kediaman Nara, Chouchou melongokkan kepalanya berulang kali kebalik tembok untuk melihat kedalam rumah.

" Hei… rasanya kita seperti sedang mengintip. " kata Sarada.

" Sstt… inilah essensinya, jarang-jarang bukan kita bisa melihat Kazekage-sama yang tampan itu ? "

' Cck… lebih tampan juga Papaku. ' kata Sarada dalam hati.

" Sarada ? Chouchou ? Sedang apa kalian disini ? " suara tak asing dibelakang Sarada membuatnya terlonjak dan segera berbalik.

" Mama ?! " Sarada kaget terlebih lagi saat tahu bahwa Mamanya baru saja keluar dari kediaman Nara bersama orang yang ingin Chouchou lihat ─ Kazekage.

" Sarada … ? "

" A-aku hanya mengantar Chouchou, dia ingin menemui Shikadai. " jawab Sarada dengan cepat yang syukurnya diiringi anggukan kepala oleh Chouchou.

" Sayang sekali, Shikadai sedang ada missi. " kata Gaara.

Sarada dan Chouchou langsung membungkuk memberi hormat pada Gaara setelah diberi isyarat oleh Sakura.

" Gaara-kun kau belum pernah bertemu dengan Sarada bukan ? " kata Sakura pada Gaara yang membuat Sarada mengernyit tak suka, " … dia adalah Putriku. " tambah Sakura yang kali ini membuat Sarada tersenyum. Gaara tersenyum tipis kearah Sarada.

" Aah… sebaiknya kita menemui Naruto sekarang ─ " kata Sakura lagi, " ─ masuk saja, adik Shikadai pasti senang mendapat kunjungan. " katanya pada kedua gadis kecil didepannya sebelum pergi membawa Gaara ke kantor Hokage.

Sarada menatap kepergian Mamanya bersama Kazekage, entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak nyaman.

" Sarada kau memikirkan hal yang sama sepertiku ? " tanya Chouchou sembari mengunyah keripiknya dan memandang kearah yang sama seperti Sarada.

" Apa ? "

" Ibumu dan Kazekage-sama… " Chouchou tak melanjutkannya melihat iris hitam Sarada berganti menjadi merah, " Ahaha… bukan apa-apa ! S-sebaiknya kita masuk yuk, lihat adik Shikadai yang baru lahir.

Dan pada akhirnya, rencana latihan Sarada berubah menjadi acara mengunjungi adik baru Shikadai.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu tapi Papanya belum kunjung pulang, Sarada tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya karna di tahu bahwa Mamanya hanya mencoba untuk membuatnya senang. Hari minggu hari bersih-bersih untuk keluarga kecil ini di dalam kediaman Uchiha yang sangat besar.

" Sarada… tolong kau bereskan yang digudang ya ! " suruh Sakura membawa setumpuk kardus dari kamarnya keluar entah apa isinya dan memberikannya pada Sarada.

" Ukhh… "

" Tolong ya… Mama akan menyiapkan makan siang selepas itu kita akan mengunjungi Kakek dan Nenekmu hmm… ? "

Sedikit terseok Sarada berjalan menyebrangi halaman menuju gudang belakang, dia heran bagaimana Mamanya bisa mengangkat tiga kardus berat ini dengan mudahnya.

" Bruukk ! "

Ketiga kardus itu sukses lepas dari tangan Sarada dan terjatuh begitupun dengan dirinya karna tak melihat kerikil dibawahnya.

" Aiish… ngg ? " Sarada menghentikan gerakan menyapu debu dari pakaiannya saat menyadari bahwa yang dia bawa adalah kardus berisi buku, juga beberapa album foto.

Ah… melihat album foto dia jadi teringat tentang kejadian berbulan-bulan yang lalu insiden dimana dia melihat foto Papanya semasa muda yang membuatnya ragu apakah dia benar-benar lahir dari rahim Mamanya.

Sarada mulai mengumpulkan buku-buku yang kebanyakan adalah milik Mamanya itu kembali kedalam dus, tapi matanya tak bisa berhenti beralih dari album foto bersampul pink itu.

Penasaran akhirnya dia membukanya juga, setelah membalik-balik beberapa lembar dia tahu bahwa ini adalah album foto Mamanya semasa kecil terlihat dari banyaknya foto gadis kecil berambut pink. Sarada mengulum senyumnya, Mamanya sangat cantik.

Di lembar berikutnya adalah foto Mamanya, Papanya, Hokage ke-enam dan Hokge ke- tujuh, sepertinya ini adalah foto team tujuh ketika awal kelulusan. Ada juga foto Mamanya bersama Ayah Inojin bersama Yamato sensei.

Selanjutnya mata Sarada terbelalak karna pada tiga lembar terakhir isinya adalah foto Mamanya bersama Kazekage-sama, full tiga lembar halaman dengan berbagai pose berlatarbelakang pintu gerbang Konoha.

" Mama… "

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau tidak makan ? Sebentar lagi kita akan mengunjungi Kakek dan Nenekmu, mereka akan sedih melihatmu murung. " kata Sakura melihat Sarada makan dengan gerakan pelan.

" Mama… "

" Ya ? "

" Apa Mama masih mencintai Papa ? " tanya Sarada.

" Ehk ? K-kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang seperti itu ? " balas Sakura dengan rona merah.

" Papa sangat jarang bisa bersama kita, kalau orang lain pasti tidak akan bisa melewatinya hidup tanpa ─ " entah darimana Sarada bisa bicara dengan pemikiran sedewasa itu.

Sakura tersenyum, " Iya itu jika orang lain… bukankah kita punya ikatan yang kuat dengan Papa hmm… ? "

" Tapi Mama… " Sarada masih belum puas dengan jawaban Mamanya, " … tapi Mama tidak punya hubungan lain dengan Kazekage-sama bukan ? "

Sakura tertawa keras menyadari arah pembicaraan Sarada sebenarnya, apalagi dia selalu melihat Sakura yang mengantar Gaara ke kantor Hokage belakangan ini.

" _Ha'i… ha'i_ Sarada-chan, Mama dan Kazekage-sama adalah rekan kerja ─ yaa tuhan pemikiranmu sudah jauh sekali. " ujar Sakura menahan tawanya.

" Mama memanggilnya dengan suffix kun, itukan tidak sopan ! "

" Ahaha… itu kebiasaan Mama saat bertugas di Suna dulu, kau tak perlu mencemaskan hal yang seperti itu… " kata Sakura mengacak rambut putri semata wayangnya. " Kau percaya pada Mama kan ? "

Sarada tersenyum mengangguk, " _Gomen…_ "

" _Ha'i…ha'i_ kalau begitu ayo cepat habiskan makan siangmu oke ? "

Sarada kembali tersenyum, dia percaya sepenuhnya pada Mamanya. Tapi dia merasa jahat sekali saat sempat meragukan Mamanya tadi…

Dia yakin bahwa keluarganya ini adalah keluarga yang mempunyai ikatan kuat dengan saling percaya satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

Baby note

Huwaa… akhirnya bisa bikin FF canon juga *tebarbunga* dan itu adalah Sarada-chan _

Ini bisa dibilang debut Baby buat bikin FF jepang kayak gini karna biasanya Baby lebih sering bikin FF korea ehehe… ngekss judul ama isi sama-sama gaje maaf ya hikks *masukkelubangkelinci*

Terimakasih untuk yang udah ngereview ato segala macem FF Baby yang sebelum – sebelumnya.

Aku mencintai kalian ─ eh jangan lupa review ya !

Salam sayang

Ni Putu Baby Clarensia – 27 Jul ' 2015


End file.
